Recent increase in energy cost increases needs for saving energy of electric devices and sensor devices. Recent increase in attention to disaster prevention and crime prevention causes increase in demand for disaster prevention and quick response in the occurrence of disaster by central control using electric devices and sensor devices.
In particular, when a disaster occurs, a resident needs to quickly recognize the location of an electric device or a sensor device generating a warning of a disaster.
The demand for an electric device to be operated by remote control with the use of a portable information terminal typified by a mobile phone, a smartphone, or the like is increased. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for acquiring operation information of equipment such as a lamp or a shutter by a control device.